


Family

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Relationship [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Pearl, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Smoky introduces Pearl and Rose to their cousin.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for making up these weird pairings.
> 
> this one is set before the other one...

"I promise it'll be worth it," Smoky tells Pearl excitedly.

Rose grins, nodding her head.

Pearl sighs. "It better be..." Heck, why is she even dating them or Rose? She feels like such an outsider. The way she loves them is too different form the way they loved each other. Her feelings weren't platonic, clearly, but...

"So, is that a yeah?" Smoky asks.

"I guess so," she answers.  _I'm a mess,_ she thinks, chuckling quietly.

"Don't worry," Rose whispers to her. "Everything will be fine."

  _Maybe..._

 _"_ Hey!"

Pearl turns around to see a stranger smiling at her.

"Amethyst!" Smoky shouts. Addressing Rose and Pearl, they say, "This is my cousin! I think she's my cousin..." They trail off. "She's family."

Pearl nods.

Amethyst gives her another smile.

"Nice to meet you," Pearl says, smiling back.


End file.
